


Someone Like You

by rainbowroshenpower



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, F/M, Future, M/M, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowroshenpower/pseuds/rainbowroshenpower
Summary: Songfic to Someone Like You by Adele





	

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn’t stay away, I couldn’t fight it _

He hesitated before bringing up his fist to knock on the door. This wasn’t a good idea. This was not a good idea. That Dan knew. But he also knew that this might be his only chance to see Phil again. So Dan gave in to the urge, despite it being the sort of guilty yearning that he knew he shouldn’t submit to. Biting his lip he knocked on the door. Once. Twice. Shuffling sounds came from inside the house, gradually increasing in volume as the person got closer.  
A woman, who Dan guessed was in her early thirties, with curly fawn hair looped in a ponytail, opened the door. She scrutinized him for a moment before exclaiming.  
“ Oh, you must be Dan!”  
She pulled him in for a hug, then released him and called for Phil.  
“ Phil, babe, Dan is here!”  
Turning back to Dan, she ushered him in and beckoned him to sit down on a cream coloured couch.  
“Why didn’t you come earlier? It’s been ages since Phil’s seen you and I know how close you two used to be. Besides, I’ve really wanted to meet the famous Dan Howell,” She grinned as she walked over to the kitchen. “Would you like some tea?”  
Dan nodded.  
“Yeah, sure, thank you very much”  
He swallowed, his throat dry. Of course Dan had known that Phil had gotten married. He had, but it was hard to accept. After all, it had been the reason that ‘Dan and Phil’ had come to an end. The world, the brand, their lives together.

_I had hoped you’d see my face and that you’d be reminded  
That for me, it isn’t over_

Phil’s wife came back with a three mugs of tea, passing one to Dan and placing the tray with the other two on the table. Dan took a long sip as he heard once familiar footsteps coming down the stairway. He looked up and nearly choked on the liquid making its way down his throat when he saw Phil standing on front of him.  
“Dan”  
Black hair still in its signature fringe, albeit a bit shorter than when Dan had last seen it. Thick rimmed glasses through which bluey green eyes could be seen. He was wearing his pyjamas, at which Dan was a bit surprised considering it was past noon and Phil had always been the one to wake up earlier of the both of them when they had lived together.  
“Sorry I took so long, I was helping Emily with her get dressed and, oh-”  
“Emily?”  
“Yeah, um, mine and Miriam’s daughter, she’s four”  
“Oh” Dan nodded, looking away to gain his composure for a moment. A daughter. Phil had a daughter. Dan supposed he should have expected it, as it had been six years since he had last seen him. Six years since what Dan had long accepted to be the best part of his life had come to an end. Although that probably wasn’t the best way to think about it considering he was only thirty-one and probably still had a good deal of his life ahead of himself. But all the same it was difficult not to think so, when his best friend and the love of his life had left him to continue his life on his own. At that moment a little girl with messy auburn hair tugged into a ponytail came bouncing into the living room interrupting Dan’s melancholy thoughts. She looked at him.  
“Hello,” she chirped in a high-pitched toddler voice, then, turning to her parents, “Who is that?” she asked, pointing a chubby finger at him.  
“That’s Dan, sweetie, Papa’s old friend,” answered Miriam, pulling Emily onto her lap.  
“You mean the one from the videos?” she asked. Phil looked uncomfortable for a moment before he twisted his lips back into a smile.  
“Yup, that’s me.” Dan replied. His  
smile was forced, but faking smiles had never been difficult for him, although he was sure Phil could see through it.  
“So, Dan, what have you been doing,” Miriam gestured vaguely “For the last few years, you know, since you and Phil stopped doing youtube”  
“Oh, I work mostly for the BBC now, doing all sorts of things like the radio and films”  
“ That’s well”  
The conversation was awkward, of that Dan was very aware, and he wondered what had happened to the open demeanour he had had before with Phil. They had practically been reduced to strangers, asking about one another's job.

_Never mind i’ll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too_

Dan left after a bit more awkward conversation about menial things that him and Phil would never have had to discuss back when they lived together. Miriam had insisted he stay longer but Dan had refused as politely as he could. It hurt more than he had thought it would - seeing Phil with a home and a family of his own. The feeling was bittersweet. Dan had known it would be, but now as he walked back towards the bus station at the end of the sidewalk in the neighbourhood filled with white picket fence houses it stung a little more.  
He was about halfway to the bus stop when he heard footsteps behind him. Dan ignored them at first, figuring that it was probably someone jogging or something*. That was, until that person tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around to see Phil standing about a foot from his face.  
“Erm, hello.” said Dan.  
“Hi,” replied Phil, moving backwards so that their faces were no longer uncomfortably close. Dan must have given him a confused look because Phil stuttered out  
“T-that wasn't like it used to be, was it.”  
Dan sighed and nodded. “ Yeah”  
There was an awkward silence where neither of them knew what to say.  
“ I'm sorry I left” Phil said after a moment.  
“It's okay” Dan replied but he couldn't help but add that it was all over anyway.  
“Yeah, it is I guess. But that's just life isn't it? I’ll miss you Dan.”  
Phil enveloped him in a hug before going and Dan berated himself for ever thinking that their lives could have gone differently. It was over, it really was.

_Don't forget me I beg, I'll remember you said  
Sometimes it last but love sometimes it hurts instead._

**Author's Note:**

> A pretty short fic but people seemed to like it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
